Tiramisu
by Setsuki kun
Summary: Un petit OS pour l'anniv' de MisterKaguya Un petit DM Mü sans prétention Je tiens à dire que c'est la première fois pour moi que je j'aborde ces thèmes Bref, parce que le Tiramisu pour un Italien, c'est sacré ;)


Ah aucun des perso' ne m'appartiennent ^^'

Joyeux anniversaire Kagu-chan :3

* * *

Tiramisu

Il faisait bien beau aujourd'hui en Grèce, comme souvent, il fait souvent beau en Grèce. Mais aujourd'hui il faisait bien plus chaud que les autres jours. Un été grec bien comme il faut.

DeathMask se baladait, le nez en l'air et cheveux aux vent dans les rues de la belle Athènes. Il avait quitter sa lourde armure pour un jean léger et une chemise blanche. Il était arrivé deux heures plus tôt et, au vue du nombre de touristes qui pullulaient dans la capitale, Notre Cancer avait opté pour des petites rues méconnues.

Alors il flânait en cette période de paix. Il traînait dans les rues en profitant du soleil, ce soleil qui lui rappelait son enfance, sa petite Italie.

Ah comme il était heureux à l'époque, petit garçon turbulent et un peu irrespectueux. Il n'a pas changé de ce côté là, n'est ce pas ? Il courait comme un dératé avec d'autres enfants de son âge, il courant tout l'après midi jusqu'à ce que ça mère l'appelle pour le goûter. Il adorait les Tiramisus de sa mère, un pur délice, plein de mascarpone et de chocolat... Ah rien que dit penser il en bavait. Il voyait d'ici les couches de gâteaux à la cuillère tartiné du fromage italien et recouvert d'une impressionnante couche de chocolat. Oui il le voyait, il le voyait même très bien vu qu'il était dans la vitrine de pâtisseries de l'autre côté du trottoir. Quand enfin il percuta, DeathMask se précipita sur la vitrine pour voir cette petite merveille de plus près. Roh qu'il était beau. En le regardant toujours plus il se remémora tant de souvenirs, que, par pure mélancolie, il entra dans le magasin et en ressortit avec deux bonnes part.

Le chemin du retour fut bizarrement bien rapide. Mais un obstacle lui barra la route. Mü ! Le chevalier du bélier était en train de siroter un thé quand il vit débarquer au pied de son temple un Cancer heureux, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les lèvres de l'italien tiré par un sourire de pure gourmandise et de bonheur.

-Hum euh bonjour DeathMask, comment vas tu ? Ou cours tu comme ça ?

En colère contre lui de s'être fait lamentablement prendre Le crabe ne put que bafouiller :

-heu bah euh hum … Je je sais pas,je J'ai quelque chose à faire !

Tout en disant cela il brandit son paquet « Chez la Mama, pâtisseries Italiennes » contenant son précieux trésor sous les yeux du bélier qui pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension. C'est ce moment que le Cancer se retrouva plongé dans une réflexion sans ni queue, ni tête, ni fin.

« Il l'a vu, je suis foutu, envolé mon image de gros psychopathe, si on voit que je reviens avec, dans une jolie boîte, une des pâtisseries les plus sucré que ce monde ai porté, je suis fini, fini, fini ! Je pourrais le tuer, comme ça il ne dira rien. Non, je ne pux pas faire ça, je me fait massacrer par les autres sinon, et si je me fait massacrer par les autres, jamais plus je ne pourrais manger de tiramisu. Dramatique, non c'est pas possible ! Je dois trouver autre chose, hum, je pars en courant ? Non ca va encore plus éveiller les soupçons. Je prétexte recevoir quelqu'un ? Ah pas idiot ça, ca expliquerait tout. Oui mais non, ca va pas je ne reçois jamais personne. »

DeathMask commençait à avoir mal au crâne à force de réflexions idiotes. C'est alors que Mü demanda avec un très grand sourire :

-Tu veux passer boire un thé ?

Sans vraiment réfléchir, DeathMask répondit :

-Ah oui pourquoi pas, j'ai justement du tiramisu pour aller avec ça.

Et c'est en finissant sa phrase que le crabe se rendit compte de son ânerie.

« Adieu ma belle image de psychopathe, voilà que je vais offrir du dessert à la peluche du Sanctuaire … »

Mü lui sourit gentiment et l'invita à entrer. Ils s'installèrent et DM sortit presque à contre cœur son trésor. Le gâteau était impeccable. Alors que Mü préparait le thé, le crabe dévorait sa part du regard.

Le bélier revint avec deux tasses et deux petites cuillères. Il servit son invité et tout deux commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Le Cancer était entonnement bavard aujourd'hui, il se sentait bien. Le tiramisu c'est magique sur un crabe. Alors DM parlait et dériva vite sur le sujet de son enfance, sa mère et son tiramisu. Et il était intarissable. Mü, en face, l'écoutait attentivement ses jolies lèvres étendues dans un sourire. Tout en parlant DM ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser :

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai pourquoi j'arrête pas de parler, c'est une horreur, c'est sûr c'est définitivement la fin de ma réputation. Oh et faut qu'il arrête de me regarder avec d'aussi jolies yeux . Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Mais je deviens Gaga, c'est pas possible mais quand même il est vraiment mignon le Bélier et ses cheveux ont l'air tellement doux. »

Après avoir pensé ça le Cancer stoppa son monologue et s'horrifia. Mü s'étonna de cet arrêt soudain et demanda, inquiet :

-DM ? Ca va ?

L'interpellé se reprit et, après un sourire à son hôte, recommença son monologue. C'est alors que l'impensable se produit ! Il restait encore un peu de Mascarpone chocolatée au coin de la lèvre de Mü et le Crabe ne pouvait le supporter ! Il s'interrompit encore une fois, se leva, fit le tour de la table basse et désigna le bélier d'un doigt accusateur.

-Je ne laisserais jamais passer ça ! Jamais !

Mü, surprit par ce mouvement de « colère » ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qui fit rougir le crabe qui se mit à bafouiller :

-t...tu as de la crè... De la mascarpone sur le coin de la lèvre, ce dessert est trop bon pour être gâché.

Il s'approcha encore du Bélier, la tête commença à lui tourner. Il s'agenouilla devant Mü, il avait chaud. Et se pencha en avant. Le 1° gardien parut un petit peu effrayé mais ne bougea pas.

-Je vais te retirer... ça

Le visage de Cancer s'approcha encore un peu plus de celui du Bélier. DM ferma les yeux et bascula en avant. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Mü, raflant au passage la mascarpone et il s'écroula sur les genoux de 1°gardien, inconscient.

Mü paniqua un peu, ne sachant que faire. Il regarda le front moite de l'homme sur ses genoux et se dit qu'il était … Hum … Plutôt mignon quand il faisait pas la gueule le Cancer.

Quelques heures plus tard DM se réveilla, une compresse fraîche sur le front il vit Mü penché au dessus de lui arborant un joli sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda le crabe.

-Insolation.

Devant l'air dubitatif du Cancer, le Bélier craqua et embrassa gentiment son malade. DM ouvrit de grands yeux et profita de l'instant. Les lèvres de Mü avant un petit goût de mascarpone.


End file.
